


Natural Habitats

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [16]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Catching Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Katniss/Gale for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Habitats

They belonged out here, as surely as the deer belonged. It was a natural habitat to them as it was to the squirrels, the mockingjays. Though mockingjays aren’t exactly natural. The best of both worlds, fused together. Perhaps that’s what she’s become--the woods haven’t felt comfortable since the Games. Gale is still at home here, when he can make the time to hunt. Katniss is still at home in Gale. But there is something new. Something different in her. She buries it in the familiar motion of the bow in her hand and Gale’s solemn laughter at her back.


End file.
